Wonderland Appreciation Week
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: This is a collection of prompts found for Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Appreciation Week. There will be a different prompt for each day of the week from August 17th until August 23rd. If you are a Wonderland fan, you'll want to check these out for sure. Most of the prompts deal with favorites, but there is a free choice at the end. Hope you read and enjoy!
1. Favorite Character

**Chapter 1: Favorite Character (August 17** **th** **)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of my OC character, Hannah.

Will Scarlet is an unpredictable man. He's sassy, handsome, a great pickpocket, thief, Knave of Hearts, and now White King of Wonderland. He's faced danger many times over, risking his life and limb for those he cares about. Will went through many trials to help get Alice back together with Cyrus. He went through twice as many trials to get his true love and queen, his Anastasia back. Will Scarlet is known throughout the realms as the most famous of the Merry Men and the second best thief, after only the famous Robin Hood himself. His brown hair is always kept short, just the way he likes it. Will's dark brown eyes have one of two major emotions in them. Most of the time, particularly when he speaks or looks at Anastasia, they are filled with love and devotion. On the rare occasion, his eyes are storming with anger, ready to beat the living daylights out of someone if necessary. The looks Will gave to Jafar and the Jabberwocky were just the beginning. Oh, if anyone dares to harm Anastasia or even thinks about getting in her head, Will shoots them such a dirty look it sends shivers up their spines.

"Bloody h***, he often says, many now refer to it as his catch phrase.

It seems to be his go-to phrase when he's at a loss for words, which isn't that frequently. He has to get his say-so in on every conversation. Will is a bold man, never backing down from a challenge or even a life or death situation. At times his recklessness makes him a brave hero. Other times, it almost gets him killed or turned to stone, whatever the case may be. His thieving ways can be useful in certain situations. In different circumstances, you guessed it, his ways almost get either just himself or everyone killed. Take the incident with Robin Hood and the Merry Men for example. Yeah, stealing the looking glass from a heavily armed, magical sorceress's castle may not have been the best idea in the world. But, Will did what he knew was the right thing to do. After all, he promised Anastasia a better life, and that was the only way he could do so.

He can make Anastasia laugh at almost anything he does, whether he wants to or not. His tricks and sarcastic remarks never cease to humor his wife and one true love. Will would do anything to see her smile, particularly since she grew up with her absolutely horrible mother, Lady Tremaine. He can make her smile just by looking at her with love in his eyes, making her heart soar. Will is certainly good at giving pep talks to anyone who needs them, just ask any of his friends. True, he's had his heart broken many times. He's lost his sister, parents, and Anastasia in some form of another. Anastasia _died_ twice, and yet she's back in his life once more as Will's loving and caring wife. Will doesn't know what he did in life to deserve a second and even a third chance with the woman he loves more than life itself, but he's grateful the chance was bestowed upon him.

People who don't know Will think he is rough, raw, maybe even a bit loud, but they don't know him the way Anastasia does. No one in Storybrooke even knows Will Scarlet's full story. They just don't know how much of a hero he actually is. Most days it doesn't bother him what other people think. But when that blonde sheriff, who Will is fifty percent sure her name is Emma, starts to say that he's nothing but a thief, he starts to take offense. Beneath Will Scarlet's rough exterior is a heart of gold, one that sets him apart from most of the other people in Storybrooke and Wonderland alike. He's a great friend, an even better husband, and a hero, even if he's one of the reluctant heroes of the small town in Maine. Say what you want about Will, but Anastasia, Alice, Cyrus, and even Robin Hood know the truth about him. He's one of the best allies you could ever have on your side, because he'll never stop fighting. And all of this is what makes him Hannah's favorite out of the Wonderland gang. It's why he's her best friend in all the realms.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 1 for Wonderland Appreciation Week! I hope everyone enjoyed, even if Will is not your favorite character. I will try to post a new chapter every day this week, making a grand total of seven chapters for this story. (School may keep me from doing one a day, though.) Oh, and my OC Hannah is based off of me, so that's how I know that Will is her favorite Wonderland member. Until chapter 2, and leave a review with what you thought!**


	2. Favorite Episode

**Chapter 2: Favorite Episode (August 18** **th** **)**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland does.

We all love Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. That much is obvious. It's why we on FanFiction join together by writing stories about our favorite ships and characters. It's why we make brilliant YouTube videos to commemorate the Wonderland gang's personalities or finest moments. We all face the tough reality. This is the only way to keep Once Upon a Time in Wonderland alive, aside from re-watching the series again. For only a thirteen episode series, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland was spectacular. The plot moved along nicely and didn't take that much time to accomplish the main goals the characters had. Whether we choose to admit it or not, we all have a favorite character, just like we all have a favorite episode. I know it's a hard thing to choose, because I love both Will and Anastasia as characters, but as you read in my last chapter, Will is my favorite. It's the same for me with the episodes. All of the episodes have a place in my heart, but for me, _Episode 11: Heart of the Matter_ is my absolute favorite, and I'll tell you why.

In the first scene, we get to see a sassier, con-artist side of Cyrus. Now, don't get me wrong, I like Cyrus when he's acting like the golden boy we all know and love him as, but his sass adds a whole new side to Cyrus. It's great to see him come out of his shell a little bit more as the series continues. It helps us get to know him even better as a character, and see how he grows over time and experience. I did like this scene, but it's not what _really_ makes the episode for me. I'll get to what I like the best in a couple more paragraphs, but for now, I'll hit a few more highlights of the episode for me.

The talk between Anastasia and Cora was both a great addition and also one that unnerved me quite a bit. I loved how Cora said that she was actually proud of Anastasia, because I'm sure the only other person Ana has ever heard praise from is Will himself. However, I also hated how Cora used her praises to manipulate Anastasia to mold her into the queen she always wanted Regina to be. The offer to teach Ana magic is a great means of explanation, because I had gone the whole series thus far wondering where Anastasia learned or got magic from. Overall, this scene helped to move the plot along quite a bit, along with giving us more of Anastasia's backstory when she was young and naïve, not quite ready to make big decisions on her own.

Another part of the episode that I loved has to be when Jafar summons Will out of the bottle for the first time. Will's sass about how he is trying to take a nap but Jafar interrupts it makes me laugh and smile every time I watch this scene. Then to make it even better, Will adds even more sass by saying that he closes his eyes to try and count sheep but Jafar just keeps blabbing with the Jabberwocky. Sassy Will Scarlet is one of the best parts about him, especially when hand gestures or high-pitched voice changes are involved. Then, to finish out the scene, Will lists his fears for us. I have to admit, his fears of being stabbed in the head and raisins are quite humorous the first couple times you watch the scene. I'm pretty sure everyone fears being stabbed in the head, Will. :) In short, those two parts make that scene another one of my favorite parts of the episode.

My second favorite part of the episode has to be the Will and Anastasia flashback. From the moment Will loudly hits the floor with his feet, I knew this scene was going to be one of the most heartfelt of the series. I absolutely love the chemistry that Michael Socha and Emma Rigby have in this scene, it makes their on-screen relationship much more believable. I didn't like Will being heartbroken over Ana getting married to the Red King in the morning, but it provided me with some major feels and even more reasons than I already had to ship Scarlet Queen. I fell in love with the fact that Will came up with a plan where Ana could marry the king, make off with the jewels, and then they could jump through the Looking Glass back to Sherwood after the wedding. My heart melted at the part where Anastasia says of course she cares for Will, and that's why she's trying to get him out of the castle before the guards catch him. The best part of this scene, though has to be where Will pulls out the big guns by saying how could Ana possibly forget all the good times he and Ana had together. I absolutely loved the fact that Ana said that Will named all the stars after her; he's such a sweet and sentimental boyfriend and later husband. Of course, not all in the same episode; I'm getting ahead of episode 11, my bad. Will is willing to forget all of this situation ever happened if Anastasia just comes away with him to the wagon. And that's why this scene is one of my favorites of the entire series. It perfectly shows the beautiful relationship of Will and Anastasia, something I grew to immensely love as the show went on.

All of the prison scenes with Will and Ana were absolutely beautiful and emotional at the same time. I loved Will's deadpan sass when he said he didn't know where he had hidden his heart. Then I was so happy that he decided to try and save Anastasia's life by telling Jafar the location of his heart. I knew throughout the entire series that Will still had feelings for Anastasia. I could tell every time he tried to talk about her. The way he avoided it may have thrown a few people, like my friends, off track, but I always knew Will still loved her. Even when Jafar had left the prison, Will still acted like he had to keep his defenses up. I felt my shipper's heart crack a little bit when Will accused Ana of not loving him, that she just loved the memory of him. I wanted so badly for them to get together in the end, which I'm glad they did, because Alice and Cyrus were not my main ship of the series. I'm glad Anastasia said that Will is a good man, because very few characters of both Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland seem to realize this fact. I know that this next part wasn't during the prison scene, but another good point Ana makes is that Will is many things, but he is not a liar. She still sees the many traits that she fell in love with all those years ago in Will, even though they both have changed since their younger, naïve days in Wonderland.

The second prison scene was just as moving for me. I adored that Will asks the one question that has been on his mind ever since finding out Ana's plan. All she ever wanted was to go back to a time where Will loved her with all his heart and soul. Back in Sherwood they had that life, and that's really all the two of them wanted again. Anastasia again comes up with a brilliant and adorable thing to say. "Anastasia and Will…. we already had all the magic we needed, right?" That quote embodies all of what the Scarlet Queen ship is, two people who love each other and accept all their past mistakes and flaws. They create their own type of magic just by being with each other, completely in love.

In the third prison scene, I hated the fact that Ana thought that Will would never love her again, and probably wouldn't forgive her either. All my luck changed it seemed to me when Jafar put Will's heart back in, forcefully, I might add. I saw the look in Will's eyes when he looked at Ana for the first time in years with his heart restored in his chest. I prepared myself for True Love's Kiss, having waited for it the whole series it seemed. And what a kiss it was. The light in the background of the kiss, along with the music, added to the beautiful chemistry between Will and Ana, making the kiss hands down the best sequence in the entire series in my opinion. Things were looking up for my OTP ship at last. And then, that's when Adam and Eddie decided to wreck the perfect ship, just like they did to Robin and Regina in the main show. They had to let Will, who was perfectly happy with his heart in his chest, have to watch Ana die "right there on the ground" in front of him. When Jafar said that he needed to make sure Will's heart was still working, I found myself yelling no along with Will. And just like that, within a single minute, the writers decided to go from the best part of the series to one of the worst. But, all in all, I loved this episode, which is why it's my favorite of the thirteen episodes.

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 2! Be sure to leave a review with what you thought and if you have similar thoughts about the finale.**


End file.
